So Much for a Happy Ending
by Daunyel Winchester
Summary: The third and last part of the Winchester Siblings Trilogy. Takes place after Capture and Survival. Will Alana have a family or will the supernatural take that away like it did Mary....
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**It was a week later and John had decided that this time he was taking the whole family on vacation TOGETHER. But Alana was a bit unsure, a cabin and three guys, not a pretty site. **

"**Mom, I do hope we get our own tent, there is no way I'm sharing with three guys." She said.**

**Sam and Dean grinned, "What are you chicken?"**

**Alana threw a towel at them and stuck out her tongue, "No. I just don't want to smell your smelly butts is all."**

**Sam raised an eyebrow, "Well yours isn't roses either."**

**She gasped, "SAM!"**

**Sam laughed, "Well it's true."**

**Dean stood there, looking charmingly devilish and Alana just shook her head. "You are so much….Damnit you're just like Dean and that's not a good thing!"**

**Dean cocked his head, "And what's wrong with me?"**

"**You're a royal pain in my ass is what."**

**John and Majestic hugged one another, looking lovingly into one another's eyes as their kids squabbled.**

"**MOM!" Alana said, "They are so mean!"**

**She laughed, "Get use to it Alana. Once we get our house, you're all stuck with one another."**

**She huffed, "Do they have to move in, I mean they're OLD!"**

"**HEY!" they said in unison.**

**Alana sat back on her heels with a shitty grin, this was the first time in her life she felt that she belonged, that she had a family and she wondered what else could come between them to take this away from her.**

**She shook her head, the demon was dead, and they were safe and their new home almost complete. She would have a father, brothers, a mother, a home and a normal life once more.**

**"Well...You both are annoying, ya know?"**

**They laughed, it was normal alright. They could sleep in, pick on one another and eat normally in the home Majestic had since forever.**

**"Well, as long as my room is far from theirs, then they can live with us; otherwise, they can sleep in a dog house."**

**Dean threw the towel back at her then then quickly grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into his arms. She squealed in delight, "Put me down Dean!" she laughed.**

**"Nope, not until you give in."**

**Alana was a bit apprehensive as he lifted her into his arms. His muscles rippled under the white shirt he wore, bearing his bare arms. He also smelled of musk and Alana knew she was going to need a very cold shower. She shouldn't have naughty thoughts like this, but who could blame here; she had to very hot brothers.**

**"Let me down Dean please?" she asked.**

**He let her down and she shook her head. She defiantly needed a cold shower.**

**"What's wrong with you?" he asked, and she blushed, concealing her face of embarrassment.**

**"Nothing just got dirt in my eyes."**

**"Let me see."**

**She shook her head and backed away; "I'll be right back." she said and took off to her room, slamming her door shut and locking it.**

**Dean raised an eyebrow and looked to Sam, "What's her problem?"**

**Sam shrugged, "She's a girl, that's all you need to know."**

**They laughed; John and Majestic had disappeared from the room, leaving the boys to joke.**

**Sam stopped when he realized they were gone, "Uh oh, we may have more siblings on the way."**

**Dean slapped him, "That's not even funny."**

**Sam grinned, "Come on, they aren't old yet!"**

**"Shut up SAM!"**

**"No."**

**Dean put him in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles over his head. "OW! Stop Dean!"**

**He let him go, "You are such a girl!"**

**Alana opened her door and yelled, "I heard that Dean Michael!"**

**She looked at her, "My middle name is not Michael!"**

**"Now it is, so bite me."**

**Dean ran over to her and grabbed her arm, biting her. She squealed and slapped at him. "I didn't mean literally you dork!"**

**He laughed, "Well you say to do something, I do it."**

**Alana rolled her eyes.**

**"So why did you run away?"**

**She laughed, "Nonya!"**

**"What?"**

**"Nonya darn business stupid!"**

**He lifted her over his shoulder, she got a dirty thought in her head and pinched his butt; he jumped and nearly dumped her to the floor.**

**"Alana!"**

**"Hey put me down then."**

**"Not until you say sorry!"**

**She snorted and pinched his butt again, this time he dumped her on the floor and she landed with a thud. "Butthead." she retorted as she climbed to her feet.**

**Sam helped her to her feet, she was bruised but Dean was going to hurt before she did. She grinned evilly and tackled him to the floor, tickling him endlessly. Sam stood back and laughed.**

**"Some help here Sam?"**

**Sam shook his head, "Nah. You mess with her, you get what you deserve."**

**"I'm getting beat upon by a GIRL!"**

**She punched him in the shoulder, "I am a girl knucklehead!"**

**He grabbed her by the wait and twisted her to the floor. She giggled, "That's no fair!"**

**"Yes it is, I'm older."**

**Sam and Alana rolled their eyes.**

**"Get over yourself Dean; you are still much a little boy."**

**"Oh really?"**

**She grabbed his chin with her left hand and squeezed, "And look at those cute chubby cheeks."**

**"Stop!" he laughed.**

**He let her up and she kissed him on the cheek, "I win, SUCKER!"**

**He scrambled to his feet, chasing after Alana, "You so play unfair!"**

**The rest of the day was fun and games and soon the parents emerged from their room and asked them to calm down or to go out for awhile. Sam and Dean opted to treat their sister to a movie and dinner and Alana said if they were buying she'd go.**

**"Go then, leave." her mother shooed them out, "And BEHAVE!"**

**Once they were gone, the parents sat on the couch and began to watch 'The Notebook.'**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Early the next morning proved to be an obstacle for the Winchester siblings. After the movie and dinner they'd gone drinking at the local bar, handing Alana a fake ID to boot. But that morning came way too fast as John roused his children from Alana's room.**

**He was surprised at the sight, but when he shook his daughter's arm and she threw the blanket over her head, begging a migraine that he knew she was hung over. This was certainly new to him; the boys had hardly had any liquor until they were of legal age.**

**He knew he'd have to talk to Alana later about her irresponsibility, but for right now, for argument's sake; he was going to let it be. She was too miserable and cranky to talk to and if her brothers were just as drunk, they were going to be monsters to wake.**

"**Come on kids, time to wake up." He said, flinging the curtains open to reveal the bright afternoon sunlight.**

"**Go away!" Alana grumbled, burying her head under her pillow, which happened to be next to Dean who slept soundly next to her.**

"**I don't think so young lady. And if your mother sees you with your brothers, you're going to be grounded until doom's day." He said, "Now get a move on."**

**She grumbled and sat up, her long brown hair cascading all around her was really messy and her hazel eyes peered angrily to her father, "You are so mean!"**

**He laughed as Sam sat up, "Why do we have to get up, its 6am, we don't have plans today do we?" he asked from the floor.**

**John laughed, "I want you to pack, and we're going on a camping trip TOGETHER. So get a move on, I want to be on the road in an hour."**

**They all groaned. "Go away dad." Dean said rolling over and facing Alana, he opened an eye and bolted upright, "Uh hi dad."**

"**Hello son, I see you and your brother couldn't make it to your rooms last night. I hope this won't be an annual affair?"**

**Dean raked his hair and was about to climb out of bed when he realized Sammy was by his feet. "We came in and began watching a movie, must have fallen asleep."**

"**Uh huh." John said, "Get up and go pack. Otherwise you'll wear what you have on for a week."**

**Alana fell back on her bed and groaned, "Thank you daddy, my life is just so perfect this time of day." She muttered.**

"**Well it was better I found you like this and not your mother. No cell phone and no mall for a week, what a scare."**

**Alana giggled, "Ok, ok, we're up." She said.**

**Sam climbed to his feet and sat on the bed, his clothing was just as rumpled as his sister and brother's. "I guess we'll go get ready and pack. See ya in a bit Lana."**

**She nodded, looking to her father. "How long are we going to be on this camping trip?"**

"**A week. Since that's how much longer it's going to be for the house. Thought we'd have fun."**

**She rolled her eyes, and pushed Dean out of her bed, "Oh joy, a tent, bugs and 2 brothers, just what I need."**

**Dean and Sam laughed as they left their sister's room. John shook his head, "I should lecture you about drinking, but I blame those two instead. They like to get into trouble and they drug you into it. But this week there will be no liquor unless Dean has it hidden in his car somewhere, then you can drink, your mother may have a conniption but I think drinking in the woods isn't that bad, you'll sleep better."**

"**Yes dad." She smiled.**

"**Get dressed, I have a bagel with your name on it wrapped, you can eat later when you're a bit more awake. Your luggage is by the door, bring climbing gear and boots, there will be no cute guys around so you don't need all your makeup and all."**

"**Oh come on dad, I hate makeup and I like my jeans and t-shirts, I'm like my brothers, low maintenance. I'll be ready in 20." She said and stood, pushing her father from her room. "Now go so that I can pack."**

"**I'm going, I'm going." He laughed.**

**She dragged her bags into her room and closed the door. She only needed one bag not three. So she chucked the other two into her unused closet and packed all her jeans and t-shirts for the week. Once they and her under-garments were packed. She packed her essentials from the bathroom and zipped the bag. Satisfied that this was done, she dressed herself in her black jeans and a grey tank top, a blue shirt over that. She pulled on her Skecher boots and stood. NO makeup and no jewelry, she was ready to go.**

**She pulled her purse from the corner and open her bag, shoving it in as a last minute detail. Her cell phone and ID would be with her at all times. She opened the door to her room and realized that her hair was still a mess, so she grabbed her brush from her bag, brushed it back and put it into a tight ponytail. Now she was ready to go.**

"**I so bet my brothers are not ready yet." She said and yawned.**

"**You dorks ready yet?" she called out as she dragged her bag from her room.**

**Sam and Dean ducked their heads out their bedroom doors and grinned. "Not yet." They said in unison.**

**She rolled her eyes, "You two are such GIRLS!"**

"**HEY!" they retorted.**

**She laughed and made her way downstairs and dumped her bag at the front door. Her father and mother were in the kitchen, eating breakfast.**

"**Hello Alana, all packed I presume?" her mother asked.**

"**Yes mom, one bag too."**

**John raised an eyebrow, "One? I thought girls had to have everything with them at all times?"**

**She laughed, "No, I'm not Dean and Sam."**

**They snorted as they entered the kitchen, "So where are all your bags?" Sam asked.**

"**I only have one."**

**They looked at her in mock shock.**

"**Shut up the both of you."**

**They sat at the table, still looking shocked, she slapped Dean and pointed at Sam, "Don't make me hurt the both of you."**

**Majestic laughed, "Honey, get use to it, brothers, I was told, can be royal pains in the butt."**

"**Yeah, I already figured that much. They're more thorns in the ass than anything."**

**Sam shook his head, "So when's breakfast?"**

**Alana groaned, "No food talk please. I'm still not awake."**

"**Hung over Alana?" her mother asked.**

"**Um…"**

"**I know you are, your eyes are shadowed and you look like crap and not your happy morning self."**

"**I blame my brothers."**

**Her mother laughed, "We always blame them for everything don't we dear?"**

"**Yes."**

**Sam grabbed her by the waist and had her sit on his lap, she was about ready to fall over. "I think she needs a nap."**

**Dean snorted, "The three of us need naps Sammy."**

**John sighed, "Alright, I'll take the van, you three can sleep away the day."**

**They cheered, slightly. But that day was going to be pure torture on them when they reached the mountains where they would be camping.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**In the van, twenty minutes later, Alana was snoozing already, oblivious to the little pranks her brothers would do to her as the week passed. God only knew what Dean and Sam had up their sleeves, better yet, in their bags they packed.**

**Sam raised an eyebrow as he placed a water balloon on Alana's white tank top. Her chest rose then fell and then he popped the balloon, soaking her shirt right through.**

"**SAM!" she yelled and jumped up, glaring at him, "That is so unfair!"**

**Dean just high-fived his brother and Alana sat up, glaring at both her brothers. She was going to get them back and then some.**

"**Just you wait, you two, I'm going to get you back."**

"**Ohhh…we're scared." They said in unison.**

**She crossed her arms; she was so fed up with them sometimes.**

"**Oh come on Alana, lighten up." Dean said as their parents got in the car. Her mother raised an eyebrow to her wet shirt. **

"**Problem Alana?"**

"**Yeah two piss ant brothers."**

**She laughed, "You got all week to torment one another."**

"**Oh lord." Was all that was said.**

**John pulled away from their rented house, luggage and bags in tow. A trip to Morgan Hills was going to be an adventure of a lifetime.**

"**You three ready for a week of camping?" he asked.**

**They all grunted, "Yeah ok."**

"**Oh give it up you three, you're not getting out of the trip nor are you going to torment one another all week. We're going to have fun."**

"**Fun is a mall." Alana muttered.**

**Dean and Sam rolled their eyes, "Oh please!"**

**She slapped both of them in the back of their heads, "Shut up!"**

**The rest of the morning continued that way, it only stop briefly at a rest stop where Alana was nearly blown over. Sam had been worried but she got to her feet and laughed, running around in the windy weather.**

**Once back on the road, it was back to squabbling, but something else was brewing. The ever-growing attraction between Alana and Dean. And that was something that had to be dealt with soon otherwise Alana would lose her family for good.**

_**5:45pm**_

**John pulled up to their camping resort and parked. He was going to rent their camping spots for the week, and with reservations he'd be back in the van in no time.**

**Alana sat back, closing her eyes briefly, but they snapped open as she heard her brothers' move. "Don't even think about it."**

**They grinned cheekily, their mother was sleeping in the front seat and if they were quiet enough, they could aggravate their sister yet again.**

"**Come on boys, can we give it a break?"**

**They shook their heads.**

**Alana rolled her eyes, "Well here comes dad, so behave or he's going to make us three sleep in one tent."**

**Dean grinned evilly and Alana groaned quietly that would be such a bad thing.**

**John got back into the car, waking Majestic in the process. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "We're here?"**

"**Yeah and we got two spots for our tents. The kids can stay in the large one and we can have ours to ourselves."**

**Dean and Sam looked at one another and grinned, Alana was in BIG trouble.**

**A few minutes later John pulled the van into a lot, there was a grill and a picnic table, and also it had a great lake scene. Alana knew she was going to get thrown into that lake eventually. But she also realized that their lot was the only one out here and she wondered why the seclusion?**

"**Dad, why are we by ourselves?"**

**He raked his hair, "There is another reason why we're here."**

**They all looked at him with mock shock.**

"**Stop with the stupid looks. There was an incident a few days ago, a young woman and her sister disappeared not far from here. The park has closed all the spots except for a few like the one we have. I was told to keep a look out for anything strange by the ranger. But I have a feeling something is killing young girls."**

**Sam raised his eyebrow, "So we're on a hunt as well as camping?"**

"**Yes we are."**

"**So what do we do now?" Alana asked.**

"**You and your mother are going to guard the camp site while we dig for information in town."**

**Alana looked to her mom, "We're a family now dad, we can help."**

"**I rather you two stayed out of it."**

**Majestic was about to open her mouth when Dean intervened, "I'm sorry dad, but I rather we all stick together. They could be in danger out here alone."**

"**Who's going to look after the tents and such?"**

"**We'll put them up when we get back, but I don't think they're going to go anywhere if we do put them up."**

**John was unsure, "We can do that but everything else remains in the van at all times. I don't trust anybody or anything."**

**So the boys put the tents up while Alana and Majestic watched. John was placing salt about the ground, protecting what was his.**

"**We done?" he asked.**

**Dean nodded, "Then let's get dinner and learn some of the local gossip. Early morning we go to the library."**

**So they all scrambled back into the van, on their way into town where they would feast on seafood and wine, even Alana would with her fake ID.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**EARLY MORNING**

**Alana awoke in the tent, Dean had gone off hours ago and Sam slept lazily next to her. She silently got up and left the tent, in search of Dean. She wandered down by the lake and stopped, her eyes glaring out to the water afar. Dean was out there or so she thought. When he turned, she ducked, watching in horror the man that was to be Dean. Oh shit!**

**She waited until he turned back and quickly dashed back to the campsite, colliding into a sleepy Sam.**

"**Alana? What's wrong?" he asked as she crashed to the ground, he helped her up, but the tears were falling from her eyes, "Are you alright?"**

**She shook her head, how could she tell him that Dean wasn't himself, that the Skinwalker still possessed him somehow.**

"**Alana?"**

"**Dean…he…he…"**

"**I'm what sis?" he asked as he stepped from the wooded trail.**

**She shook her head, "Never mind." And dashed into the tent to collect her things. **

**Sam looked at Dean, "What did you do now?"**

**He shrugged, "Beats me. I saw her on the trail and waved, yet she ran back. I never did a thing."**

**Sam sighed, "We have to talk to her. She's upset."**

**Sam went to the tent and realized she'd left already. He looked towards the van and ran. She wasn't inside; nothing of hers was in the van. "Shit. She's run off."**

**Dean went to his parent's tent and yelled, "Dad, Alana's run off."**

**John unzipped the tent and made his way out, "What happened?"**

"**I don't know, she's acting weird."**

**John shook his head, Alana had it with her brothers and had decided to go off on her own. What could he do, she would be back, and she needed her space.**

"**She'll be back."**

"**Dad, all her stuff is gone!"**

"**Dean, sometimes girls are like that. My sister was the same, you annoy them too much and they take their stuff and split. She'll probably be in town at a library or café, just wanting time for herself. She'll be back."**

**Majestic agreed as she climbed out of the tent, "She is unaccustomed to having brothers, besides after all you've been through, it's a miracle she can tolerate you the way she does."**

**Dean shrugged, "But I don't like it that she's out there alone with everything going on."**

**Sam came up to them, "She took one of the guns with her."**

**John laughed, "That's my girl. She's always prepared, so we don't have to worry about her."**

**Sam was unconvinced.**

**Alana made her way into town, it was a small town but she felt safer out here then with a Skinwalker pretending to be her brother. She dropped her bags on the concrete steps and took a seat, she was worn out and her shoulder ached from carrying her bag. But there was no way she was going back, no way at all.**

"**Miss?" a voice asked, startling her from her despair. As she looked up her mouth gaped. Standing on the steps was Dean but it couldn't be, he wore glasses and his hair was really blond. "Are you alright miss?"**

"**I'm...Uh…" she was about to kick herself. "I'm fine, just tired."**

"**Come on into the library, its far too hot out here for you to sit. Besides I'll get you some water, you look a bit pale."**

**What could she do? She followed him inside and took the glass of water thankfully. But more questions ran through her head, where the hell was she and was this the twilight zone of her own delusional mind?**

"**Feeling a bit better?" he asked.**

**She nodded, "Yes, thank you. I had a long walk this morning."**

"**Where did you come from? I'm sorry to pry but a young girl like you shouldn't be on her own."**

**She laughed, he sounded so much like her brother. "I'm from out of town and you don't need to worry about me, I can handle myself just fine."**

"**Still…I'm going to have to contact the sheriff; you cannot be on your own."**

**She raised an eyebrow, "What did you not understand sir, I CAN handle myself."**

**He stepped over to the phone, picked up the phone, but before he could dial she knocked it from his hands and pointed the gun at him.**

"**I don't know who the hell you are, but why the HELL do you look like my brother Dean!"**

**He looked at her oddly, "I have no clue what you mean miss, my name is Derek."**

**She scuffed, pulling a picture out of her back pocket without wavering the gun. She placed the picture in his hands, "See what I mean?"**

**The man Derek looked at the picture in horror, how could it be? "That's Dean? Then who is the taller man?"**

"**Sam, my other brother."**

"**That's my cousin Jakob."**

"**What the…" she stopped, "You mean to tell me that there is two of you and Sam? Ugh!"**

**Derek nodded, "I'm afraid so. But you also look like my mother when she was younger, her name was Lana." He said and pulled a very old picture of his mother out; Alana stared at it, the gun dropping to the floor. It was her in the picture, but it wasn't her.**

"**Where the hell am I?"**

"**Jakob's Ladder."**

"**What?"**

"**Jakob's Ladder. It's named after my great-grandfather."**

"**What a weird name for a town."**

**He agreed, "It use to be Maryville."**

**Alana gaped, "My brother's mom's name. Now I am in the twilight zone." She gasped.**

**Derek looked at her bewildered, my brother is John. But I don't have a picture of him. But I have a feeling you're unwell and need to lie down."**

**She shook her head and grabbed the gun, but Derek was too quick and kicked it from her reach. "Come now, you need to lie down."**

**She was too stunned to fight, she let him lead her to a room and she lied on the cot, closing her eyes and drifting into a deep peaceful sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Alana opened her eyes and suddenly sat up. She looked about the darkened room and realized that she was alone in a strange town in a room not her own. What the heck had she gotten herself into? **

"**Hello?" she called out, standing up and walking about the small room.**

**She tried the door and found it locked, she began to panic. She ran to her bag and opened it, her gun was missing. Shit.**

**Alana opened her eyes and suddenly sat up. She looked about the darkened room and realized that she was alone in a strange town in a room not her own. What the heck had she gotten herself into? **

"**Hello?" she called out, standing up and walking about the small room.**

**She tried the door and found it locked, she began to panic. She ran to her bag and opened it, her gun was missing. Shit.**

**"Hello? Anyone out there?"**

**She shook her head, how stupid could she be? This man could be some damn demon for all she knew and she let her guard down. Damn. Damn. Damn.**

**The door opened and Derek entered the room, he smiled to her. "I see you're better. I called the sheriff and he tracked down your family. They're on their way here now."**

**She tried to push pass him but he pinned her up against the wall, "What's wrong Alana? Scared?"**

**She tried to knee him but he was too damn quick for her. Instead she fell to the floor, further away from the door.**

**"Who the hell are you?"**

**"As I said my dear, Derek."**

**She snorted, "Bull. What the hell do you want from me?"**

**He leant against the door frame and smiled, "I want you."**

**She looked at him flabbergasted, "What? Are you kidding me?"**

**He shook his head, "No, I'm not. I didn't tell you that you also look like my dead fiancée. Surprise."**

**She laughed, "Yeah ok, in your dreams Derek! You're like my brother; there is no way in hell I would ever be WITH you!"**

**He stepped up to her and slapped her hard across the face, "You better get use to the idea. Your family can die still if you don't corporate."**

**"Go to HELL!"**

**He grabbed her roughly by the arms, yanking her to her feet and slamming his lips onto hers. She struggled to break free but it was no use. She bit his lip instead, drawing blood. He pulled away, a cocky, satisfied look on his face.**

**"Bitch!" he roared.**

**"Hey you kissed me dickshit, now it's my turn!" she yelled and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.**

**She jumped over him and ran out the door and into the library. She got to the doors only to find them locked. But she knew what she needed to do to escape and grabbed a very heavy, very metal statue and threw it through the glass door, shattering it. She ducked between the shard glass and took off down the street. By the time she reached the park a few blocks later, that she realized her bags were back in his hands.**

**"Shit." she muttered. "I'm unarmed. Shit!"**

**She went to turn and collided with someone. She braced herself for another attack when she realized it was Sam.**

**"Sam?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I don't like it here."**

**"Take a number sis. There's some strange shit happening here."**

**"I know." she said, standing to her feet and colliding into his arms, weeping. "There was this guy Derek that looked like Dean and…and...and HE KISSED ME! EW!"**

**Sam couldn't help but grin for a second then realized that this was trouble. "He looked exactly like Dean? Maybe a skinwalker?"**

**She shook her head, "No, the skinwalker is with us Sam, that's not Dean that came with us on this trip."**

**He looked at her, "What?"**

**She took a deep breath, "I went to the lake and saw Dean but when he turned my way I realized it wasn't our brother. He had blond hair and a long jagged scar on his abdomen. I know that Dean doesn't have a scar like that."**

**Sam nodded, "We have to get out of here. Something is wrong."**

**"Of course there's something wrong, it's why I brought you two here."**

**They turned to their father.**

**"Dad?" Alana said.**

**"I'm not John, I'm sorry to say. While you we're sleeping one night, we took their places but you awoke too suddenly. My daughter is waiting for you."**

**Alana looked up to Sam, his hazel eyes suddenly appearing blue.**

**"Who are you?" she said and backed away.**

**Sam smiled, "I'm Cristopher and this is my father Caleb."**

**"No, no, no." she said, shaking her head, "I'm dreaming. That's it, I'm dreaming."**

**Cristopher grabbed her wrist lightly, "You're not my dear. I'm sorry this happened. We didn't want to harm you but Cassie is quite eager to join us."**

**"Join you how?"**

**Caleb laughed, "Well that my dear is a secret. You can't know everything."**

**Alana dug her nails into Cristopher's fingers and he let her go. "Stop. Stop. Stop." she whispered, closing her eyes and easing the pain in her head, "STOP!" she screamed and collapsed to the ground, blood seeping from her head wound.**

**Cristopher picked her up, she was out like a light. Soon Cassie would join them and they would be a family once more.**

**Sam and Dean awoke to darkness, they had found themselves lock in a room with no window. Sam was unedge, something was wrong. He grabbed his head as images came flooding to him, Alana in trouble and hurt.**

**"Sam?" Dean said, "Are you alright?"**

**"No." he said, "They have Alana."**

**"Who has her?"**

**He shook his head, the pressure in his skull so intense, "People that look like us. She thought I was with her but it was someone else. We have to help her Dean."**

**Dean sat back, "We can't get out Sammy. We're trapped, remember?"**

**Sam got to his feet and began pushing himself against the door trying to make it budge. "I'm not going to sit here while she dies."**

**Dean looked up to him sharply, "Die? What do you mean die?"**

**"They're going to kill her."**

**Dean got to his feet and began kicking at the door. It inched bit by bit and when they both kicked, the door came shattering open.**

**"Let's go." Dean said, silently walking through the cluttered hallway.**

**Sam followed his brother through the darkness and climbed some stairs, but was stopped when Dean held his hand up. Voices could be heard, chanting in some unknown language.**

**"Damn, their Satanists." he muttered.**

**Sam shrugged, "What can we do?"**

**Dean grinned, picking up a piece of wood, "We bash their damn heads in, is what dear Sammy."**

**Sam sighed, "I'm right behind you."**

**Dean opened the door slowly, trying to keep it from making any type of noise and entered the room. It was lit with black candles and Sam kept his visions at a distance. Alana was in that room, she was bleeding to death.**

**"Dean?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"They have her. She's dying."**

**"Son of a bitch." he said and kicked the door open, "Already bitched, its time to die." he yelled, slamming his piece of wood into heads of people trying to escape.**

**Sam knocked many of them down with his telekinesis, trying to knock them out for awhile.**

**Sam grimaced when he saw his sister and threw a bench into a man that went towards her, sending him flying across the room. Sam kneeled by his sister and pulled the ropes from around her wrists. Her face was bloodied and she was hurt.**

**"Alana?"**

**"Kill them Sam. Kill them all." she whispered.**

**She closed her eyes and her head dropped to one side as Sam searched for a pulse. There was none.**

**"NO!" he howled and glass began to shatter in every single window. Benches and chairs exploded, tearing people down. Dean was tossed to the ground as Sam howled even more, painfully.**

**Walls began to shake, the roof began to crumble and Sam finally let his gifts over come him with his grief.**

**"Sam!" Dean yelled, "We have to go or we're going to die."**

**Sam's body tensed, power flooding out from him, only to stop abruptly and calm. He looked to Dean with solemn eyes. "She's dead Dean. I couldn't save her."**

**Tears formed in Dean's eyes, "We'll bury her Sam, and she'll be with mom now."**

**Sam nodded, lifting her lifeless body into his arms and walking to the door, looking back to his brother. "I lost too many people I love Dean. I don't know if I can do this again."**

**Dean nodded, " I know Sam, I know." and they left the building, walking away as it collapsed amongst those responsible for their sister's death.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**Dean and Sam had barely escaped when the town came crashing down around them. They'd made their way back to the campsite, only to find their stuff gone. All they had was the Impala which was home. Everything else was gone.**

"**I hope dad and mom are alright." Dean said, stroking his sister's now rough hair.**

**They'd wrapped her in a blanket, Sam carrying her the most. He felt responsible for her death. Dean wanted to help, wanted to do anything to ease Sam's pain, but the look in Sam's eyes always made him stop.**

"**Sam?"**

"**No Dean, I can carry her. We have to make it home. She'll be better next to mom."**

**Dean shook his head, "We can't get a ride and she's began to rot. Soon we won't be able to do a thing about the stench."**

"**I'm not leaving her behind." He cried.**

**Dean shook his head, how was he going to tell Sam that they had to abandon Alana sooner than later?**

"**Sam?"**

"**No, Dean, I'm not going to do it. I'm not leaving OUR sister behind."**

"**Sam, you don't understand. She's DEAD! We can't save her now."**

**Sam looked at him angrily. His chest slowly rising and lowering, his breath slow and calm as if…. "Sam, there is nothing we can do."**

**Dean fell backwards, landing hard on his back. He stared up at his brother in horror.**

"**Now Dean, you're going to listen to me, and listen well. We'll be getting Alana home, and you're going to help. The first car that stops, you take them out. You understand me? We then take the car."**

"**Are you nuts Sam?"**

"**We HAVE to get her home Dean!"**

**Dean shook his head, "I do this and it's the last thing I do for you Sam."**

"**I don't care. Just DO it!"**

**Dean slumped his shoulders and walked out into the road, waving down a car. The man was alone; he wouldn't know what hit him. Dean climbed in and as they were about to leave, told him to stop for a second because his belt was stuck in the door. When the man pulled off the side of the road to let another car pass, did Dean take his knife and cut the man's throat. Sam was already by the car.**

"**Well?"**

"**We got a car." He said and dumped the body on the ground.**

"**Are you nuts Dean? I said take them out as in take them out of the car, not kill them!"**

"**I DID WHAT YOU TOLD ME SAM!" he snapped.**

"**Get in the car, you're driving."**

**Dean gritted his teeth. Sam was on the verge of hurting someone really bed and why did he suddenly need his brother's help?**

"**Sam, are you alright?"**

"**Drive Dean." Was all he said.**

**Dean did what he said. Sam was cracking and there was nothing he could do. Alana was dead, it was their fault and there was nothing they could do about it.**

**So for the latter part of the day Dean drove, the sun blazing down on them. The stench of Alana's corpse overwhelming Dean as his eyes began to water. This wasn't good. She was rotting and Sam wouldn't give her up until they were back in Lawrence. Two hours to go, and Dean was ready to go mad.**

**But those two hours went by quickly and they were driving into the outskirts of Lawrence. It was dark by then and Sam said to stop at Missouri's and pick up a shovel, they were going to bury Alana next to their mom.**

"**We can't do that Sam, its illegal and its dad's plot!"**

"**I don't care Dean, she deserves better than this."**

**Dean closed his eyes, "Fine. But if Missouri calls the cops, we're done for."**

"**She won't call the cops Dean, she knows better."**

**Dean didn't know what to say, but as he walked into the house he knew then. Sam had knocked Missouri out cold.**

"**What have you done Sam?"**

"**What I need to do to protect my sister."**

**Dean was silent, Sam was hurting he knew that but this obsession for someone they hardly knew a year was bothering him. But then another picture came to mind, Jess. Alana looked a lot like his brother's dead girlfriend!**

"**Sam? Does Alana remind you of someone? Maybe someone you lost?"**

**Sam blew again, knocking his brother against the wall, he looked to him angrily, "SHUT UP DEAN!"**

"**What's happening to you Sam, are you losing it?"**

**Sam looked to him, his hazel eyes black. His face appeared way too pale and Dean was beginning to understand what was happening to his brother. He wasn't human any longer; he was something more deceitful, dangerous and would eventually turn evil.**

"**We're burying Alana and then I'm going to deal with you." He said in a demonic voice.**

**Dean laughed, "You actually think I'm Dean?"**

**Sam grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up against the wall, "I know you're not skinwalker. Or should I say Derek. Nice trick back there. Killing my sister for your pleasure."**

**Sam snapped his neck, dropping him to the ground. Sam pulled the knife out he had carried on him, and took the skinwalkers head off. "I will avenge my family's death." He said, lighting the match. "Sorry Missouri, its best you were gone, the world doesn't need to know of this." He said and dropped the match on the skinwalker. He combusted into flames.**

**Sam left the house, disappearing into the darkness. Never did he once look back to the misery he would cause.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Two hours had passed; Alana was buried next to his mother. It was time to seek out his family. He was going back to Jakob's Ladder and he was going to find his family and kill those that got in his way. It was pay back time and someone was about to get an ass kicking.**

**He found a car, started the car and took off down the long dark highway. He was always watching the rearview mirror; someday someone would come after him. But until that day came, he had a mission to complete and if it meant dying then it was fate.**

**He parked the car some hours later off the side of the road, making sure his prints were wiped clean. He took off on foot through the roads, reaching the back parts of Jakob's Ladder later that early morning. No one was around, it was eerily silent and nothing stirred. Sam was cautious now, something was wrong.**

**Trees were burnt, houses smoldered, yet as Sam ventured further into the darkness that he realized that he was not in Jakob's Ladder at all.**

**"What the hell?" he mumbled as he tripped over some foreign object. His knee began to bleed and he gritted his teeth as he kept walking. There was no time to stop and clean a wound when payback was needed done.**

**He walked up the main road, familiar buildings began to come to term in his mind, the library was gone, it was where Derek supposedly died but Sam knew better. Derek had swapped placed with his brother some time during the night, or was it before all of this in the first place. He shook his head, his brother was alive, that he was damn sure of. But the aching in his head also intense, someone was calling out to him.**

**"Sam?" the voice echoed, it was too faint to hear yet when he heard it, he looked around him. "Sam."**

**"Is anyone out there?" he called out, only to be answered by silence.**

**He ran towards the sheriff's office, there had to be someone there, or so he hoped. Yet as he came to the door, he paused, wishing that he didn't have to go into the dark building. But the curiosity of the voice beckoning him drew him in, taunting him in his every step.**

**"Sam." the voice whispered, "Help."**

**Now he knew he wasn't hearing things. Someone was in danger and needed his help, yet who possessed a gift like him to call on him? Dean didn't have gifts, Alana was dead, Majestic was human and dad was a hunter. So who the heck was it?**

**"Sam."**

**The voice came from right behind him and he jumped, as he turned his hazel eyes enlarged. "Jess?"**

**She nodded, her blond hair cascading down over her shoulders, her pure white dress waving in the slight wind. "Your family needs your help."**

**"I know. Alana had to be buried. I wanted her near mom."**

**Jess nodded, "I know Sam, she loves you for that. She's in a better place now. Your mom and I will take care of her."**

**Sam felt the tears fall from his eyes, "I loved her Jess. Just like I love you, you both meant the world to me."**

**She smiled, "And we loved you all the same. But now Dean and your father and Majestic need your help. If you don't get to them soon, they're going to die as well."**

**Jess tilted his head up, her eyes piercing into his own. "There is no time to grieve I fear Sam. You need to save Dean or all is lost."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Dean dies then the balance between good and evil is crushed, letting both parties to venture back out on this plane. Once that happens, you and Dean are liable to get killed.**

**"So I will never get out of this demon killing?"**

**She shook her head, "No, I fear not. Maybe I died with out child to be spared the pain."**

**Sam looked at her shockingly, "My what?"**

**"I was pregnant the night I died, I was afraid to tell you, afraid you would reject me, but it's too late now."**

**Sam took a deep breath, "But it wasn't my child was it Jess? It was Dean's. That one night he came to see me and I took off for a few hours. You and he slept together. That's how, right."**

**She closed her eyes and nodded, "Dean begged me to tell you that it was yours. He was afraid you would hate him."**

**Sam snapped, "You cheated on me with my own brother, how could you?"**

**She stepped back, now almost illuminate. "You needed to know Sam. That child would be the next demon hunter for the Winchester family. I screwed up, I paid the ultimate price and I got what I deserved. But what about Alana? What about the child she carried, did it too deserve to die?"**

**"Alana wasn't pregnant."**

**Jess nodded, "She was indeed before she joined you and Dean. Caleb was the father but like me he is now long gone. Caleb wanted nothing more than Alana to have her son and bringing him up as a Winchester."**

**Sam shook his head, "Impossible. How would she know Caleb?"**

**"Your father introduced them to one another. Father Jim was there as well. They wanted to meet your father's only daughter."**

**Sam punched the wall, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, didn't want to believe.**

**"This is not real." he muttered and turned to find Jess gone. He shook his head, his bangs in his eyes, tears falling. "I'm losing it, I'm fucking losing it."**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**The fog littered the main street as Sam made his way further into the center of town. He'd never seen anything quite like it, but as he glided about the fog, it parted for him as if accepting him into its open arms. But he kept moving, seeking out justice and the truth.**

"**Come on Sam, they're here." He kept telling himself, yet as he moved, something inside him told him to stop.**

**He paused, listening to the silence, but a cry was heard. It was too weak to know a gender but it was a cry none the less. He listened and moved towards it, wanting to know who else had been left behind. But as he neared the house at the end of the street did he realize whom it sounded like. Someone that was suppose to be dead.**

"**Alana?"**

**The crying stopped, Sam flinched. This didn't feel right. What was he going to do?**

"**Alana? Is that you?" he finally said, deciding he needed to know the truth.**

**He opened the front door, surprised that it wasn't locked, yet as he stepped into the dimly lit room did he come to term that he had stepped into another era altogether. The room was decorated in a 60's vibe and he groaned in disgust. It was just his luck that his family would be trapped her, this was torture enough.**

"**Sam?" a voice whispered, his ears listening intently, "Sam is that you?" Dean said.**

**Sam rushed to his brother's side, he was badly hurt. Cuts lined his face, dried blood caked his skin, but it was the ropes that bound his wrists that did the most damage. His wrists were raw, dry blood caking both the rope and his skin.**

"**What happened?"**

"**I was attacked when I went to the lake. The next thing I remember was waking up here."**

"**Have you seen anyone else?" he asked as he took the knife from his belt and cut the ropes, freeing his brother.**

"**Yeah Alana."**

**Sam shook his head, "That's impossible, I buried her the other day. She's dead Dean."**

**Dean looked at him oddly, "She was here with me yesterday, and whoever is doing this took her when I was asleep. I hear her cry all the time, she's in pain and I couldn't help her."**

"**Then who did I bury?"**

**Dean shrugged, "I dunno."**

**He gritted his teeth as he stood the wound on his back beginning to burn again. "I swear if this doesn't end soon someone is going to get hurt."**

"**Just like back at the library? What the hell was that? All I heard from the other room was that you destroyed that place. What did you do?"**

"**I brought it to the ground."**

**Dean looked at him in shock, "You're getting stronger aren't you?"**

**Sam nodded, "I'm getting scared too. When I believed Alana was dead, I was so angry and I did that. What's to stop me from doing it again?"**

"**There's no way in stopping it." A voice said from behind them.**

**A young woman stepped into the room, her shoulder length red hair curling about her. Her deep steel grey eyes looked to the brothers, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you Sam. I never thought in my life my son would hurt you and your family."**

**Sam looked at her, she was barely his age yet her son did this?**

"**Who's your son exactly?"**

"**Derek. He was such a bad child, always hurting people for his amusement. It's why I changed my appearance, to watch him from afar. Now you lost the one person that you loved dearly to him."**

"**Alana." He whispered.**

**The woman took something out of her eyes, much what appeared to be contacts and took the wig from her head. As she stared up to the brothers they looked at her in horror. There in here place was their sister Alana.**

"**We're clones. I'm not your sister at all. She was in that room when she died. I'm sorry Sam, I tried to save her and I failed. And then you had to kill my son when you realized it wasn't your brother. This place should be destroyed once and for all."**

**Dean gulped; he was suddenly weary, "What's to tell me that Sam isn't really my brother? What if Sam has been here all this time?"**

**She shook her head, "Sam was never cloned, and he was too powerful for us to do so. I'm the only one left in this place. Once I die, this place will collapse into the earth forever. You and Sam and your parents will be safe."**

"**What about Alana?" Sam asked, biting back tears.**

"**She's gone Sam. I'm not her even though I look much like her. You have to let her go."**

**Sam's rage was building, Dean placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm his baby brother done but was greeted by a slap to the face. He'd been knocked into the couch nearby.**

"**No Dean, I'm ending this. I'm not going to live without Alana."**

**Dean stood, angered by his brother, "Then this is it, you die and leave me to fend for myself! How selfish you are Sammy."**

**He looked to the young woman, "This is all your fault. I blame you for my pain!" he yelled.**

**She flinched but nodded her head, "I know."**

**The wood in the walls began to crack; wind blew strongly as glass shattered about them. Sam was going indeed to bring this place down around them.**

"**Sam stop!" Dean yelled, but was thrown out the front door. He landed on his side in the grass far from the house.**

**As he stood, he watched in horror as the house began to belt and collapse. He saw Sam look at him with sadness in his eyes before the roof collapsed on top of him. Dean stood there stunned, Sam was gone.**

"**SAM!" he cried out as he ran for the rumble. He tried digging out where Sam should've been but found nothing, "Oh god, no, not Sammy too!" he cried.**

**Dean closed his eyes and wept. For the first time in a very long time he cried for his family lost to the supernatural.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Dean sat against the Impala. It had been days since he left Jakob's Ladder. He felt alone, used against his will. But he was alive and something bothered him. Why did Sam and Alana have to die? Were Majestic and his father alive or not? He shook his head; he wasn't getting anywhere fast here. But as he read the local papers from home he also found out that Missouri was dead, burned in her own home. Sam had to have done it; he killed Derek with fire didn't he?**

**He got into the car and drove off, his bags were packed, there was nothing left for him here. He was alone, forever if he had his way.**

**He was on his way to Brigham when he pulled over and closed his eyes, he was weary and tired. Being alone for too long would drive him mad but as he raised his head he looked to the passenger seat and found Sam sitting there.**

"**Sam?"**

"**About time you woke up. Dad left us coordinates for Bishop. You decided to take a nap and that was six hours ago!"**

"**What about Jakob's Ladder?"**

**Sam looked at him oddly, "What's that?"**

**Dean shook his head, "Never mind. It's nothing."**

"**Ok." He said, looking back to the newspapers, "Oh by the way Dean, dad wants us to pick someone up. She's in Lawrence right now with Missouri. Dad says she is part of the family, so I dunno who she is. But all I know is what he told me, to go pick her up."**

**Dean knew he was dreaming then, he closed his eyes tightly and reopened them. Sam was still sitting there, shaking his head, "Dude, you want me to drive? You look sick."**

"**Maybe you should Sammy." He whispered.**

"**It's Sam and alright."**

**Things were far too familiar for him, yet he was still confused. What had just happened? Was Sam dead or alive? What the hell was happening to him?**

**Sam slid into the driver's seat as Dean leant his head against the door. He was suddenly tired and fell into a deep sleep, unaware of his surroundings.**

**Sam pulled up in front of Missouri's house two hours later. He's decided to make a detour before heading to Bishop, yet as he stepped from the car, a sudden wave of déjà vu slapped him in the face. Something was out of place; this house wasn't supposed to be here, was it?**

"**Dean?" Sam said, shaking his brother's shoulder, "We're here."**

**Dean slowly opened his eyes, "We're where?"**

"**Missouri's."**

**Dean bolted upright, "Where?"**

"**At Missouri's. I want to meet this person dad asked us to pick up."**

**Dean shook his head, "Her name is Alana. She's our sister."**

**Sam looked at him, "What?"**

"**We have a sister Sam. She's younger than us, but we have a sister."**

**Sam shook his head, "I think you've lost it Dean." And got out of the car.**

**Dean got out as well and followed his brother up the walk. The fire at Missouri's looked as if it never happened. Yet as Sam knocked on the door, Dean felt nauseous.**

"**Dean?"**

"**I don't feel so well…" he said, passing out on the front porch, "DEAN!" he yelled as Missouri swung the door open.**

"**Oh dear god, Sam help me bring him inside."**

**Sam did what he was told and help placed Dean on her couch. He was burning up with a fever but he was very pale. Sam was worried, this wasn't normal for Dean, he never got sick.**

"**I don't know what happened Missouri; he just passed out right there and then."**

"**He's been inflicted; he thinks he is in the wrong place. His mind keeps making its way back to an alternate reality. He thinks you and I are dead Sam. This doesn't make any sense to him at all."**

"**What can we do to help him?"**

**She shook her head, "He needs to battle this out on his own. Bury things so that he can come back to the living."**

"**No." he whispered as Missouri looked up to the entryway. A young woman stood there, tears in her eyes.**

"**This is all my fault." She whispered.**

"**What do you mean baby? He's never met you before."**

**She shook her head, "I was in his dream Missouri. I died and he and Sam watched. Sam turned evil and killed himself to protect Dean. He thinks we're all dead even dad and my mom. This dream is killing him!"**

"**Oh baby, this isn't your fault, I know it."**

"**I have to help him Missouri, if he knows I'm safe, he'll awake and he'll be fine."**

**Sam shook his head, "If you go back, then I have to as well. He needs to know that it was all a dream."**

**Missouri stood, shaking her head, "There is no way I'm going to get all three of you killed."**

**Alana slumped into the chair next to the couch and sighed, "Then what can we do?"**

**John came into the room and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Wake him up and tell him that we're alive and well and that he was dreaming."**

**Sam did just that, he woke Sam up and placed his head towards their father and Alana, "We're all here Dean. We're safe."**

**Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What happened?"**

"**You had a nightmare. Sam's visions to be exact."**

"**What?"**

**John laughed, "You and Sam share abilities, now I'm really going to have to look after the both of you. It's why I asked Alana to join you on the hunt."**

**Dean smiled, "Then we are a family."**

**Alana and Sam hugged him, "Yes."**

**His nightmare was finally over.**


End file.
